bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Infusion
Infusions are passive upgrades manufactured by the Lutece twins, under the Lutece Labs in Columbia. The Infusions are found in BioShock Infinite and come in the form of bottles in a state of quantum superposition, alternating between three states (red, yellow and blue). When Booker DeWitt comes across an Infusion, he must choose between upgrading the capacity for extra Health, Shields, or Salts. Once the choice has been made, the upgrade is permanent and irreversible.BioShock Writer on Class Specializing and Infinites Traditional RPG Elements on PlayStation Lifestyle Collecting every Infusion in a single game earns the "Infused with Greatness" Achievement/Trophy. During the events of Burial at Sea - Episode 1 which takes place in Rapture, Infusions can be found in the city, under Ryan Industries. Upgrade Choices Augmenting an attribute with an Infusion increases it by 15% of its base amount, and each attribute can be upgraded up to ten times. There are a total of 24 Infusions scattered throughout Columbia and an additional 5 if the player purchased the ''BioShock Infinite'' Season Pass. As each attribute can be augmented up to ten times, it is impossible to fully upgrade everything over the course of the game. Furthermore, the attributes the player decides to focus on will affect their gameplay to varying degrees, especially on higher level difficulties. The following is a brief guide to choosing which attributes to increase based on the player's preferences: Health Infusion It is generally not a good idea to increase your maximum Health first. Though upgrading Health allows the player to take more damage than by upgrading Shields, unlike the latter, Health does not regenerate on its own (upgrading Health will, however, restore Booker's health bar to full). If the player tends to focus on aggressive combat, it is generally advised to upgrade Health after Shields, or even not focus on it at all until the endgame if the player frequently uses Vigors. Salts Infusion On the tougher difficulty settings, particularly 1999 Mode, upgrading Salts offers the player the greatest benefits, as Vigors are a critical component both in and out of combat. Maxing out Salts first will allow the player to cast two and a half times as many Vigors as they would with the baseline amount, and will also increase the usefulness of each Salt refill (Salt bottles refill a percentage of the player's total Salts). Moreover, upgrading Salts has the added bonus of completely refilling Booker's Salts bar. In combat, a large Salts bar allows Booker to cast more Vigors without having to rely on Elizabeth for a refill, and while exploring it lets the player cast Possession and Shock Jockey on more machines, eventually giving the player an advantage they would not otherwise possess. Shield Infusion If the player is less reliant on Vigors or tends to take a lot of hits, upgrading Shields first will allow the player to last longer in combat. A larger Shields bar will provide an advantage when fighting aggressively, especially when using close-range weapons. If the player chooses to max out Salts first, it is advised to follow up with Shields, as it will reduce or even eliminate the need to fill up on Health after intense fights. It should also be noted that because the base Shields amount is two and a half times smaller than that for Health, augmenting Shields will confer a smaller increase than when upgrading Health. Upgrading Shields is especially advantageous in drawn-out fights and against enemies resistant to Vigors, such as the Handyman or the Siren. In 1999 Mode, where resources are scarce, Shields have the advantage of being the player's only self-replenishing resource, and can help the player last longer in a firefight before having to retreat to cover. Locations ''BioShock Infinite'' There are twenty-four Infusions in BioShock Infinite (Twenty-five if you count the shield received from Rosalind Lutece and an additional five if you have the downloadable content): Comstock Center Rooftops #Rooftops - The Blue Ribbon - Shield from Rosalind Lutece (and five Infusions if the player has the downloadable content, found around the bar). #Constitution Square - Fraternal Order of the Raven Headquarters - The ceremony hall, on the altar. #Rooftops - Lansdowne Residence - Bedroom, inside a chest (Key required). Monument Island #Monument Island Gateway - Monument Tower Maintenance - Guardroom, on a desk. #Monument Tower - Lobby - In the room with the Siphon, behind the desk under the blackboard with the text "Facility Unsafe" written on it. Battleship Bay #Arcade - Gondola Station - The main ticketing booth, on a desk. Soldier's Field #Main Street - Soldier's Field Welcome Center - The locked ticket office (One Lockpick required). #Patriot's Pavilion - The Fellow Traveller - Restroom, secret Vox Populi stronghold, on a table (Code Book required for Vox Cipher). #Main Street - First Lady's Aerodrome - The First Lady - On a table in the flight deck (Not obtainable after the airship sets sail). Hall of Heroes #Main Hallway - Storage room - On a worktable in the back. #Courtyard - The storage, to the left from the Gift Shop - In a toolbox on a worktable. Finkton #Finkton Docks - Fort Franklin - Fort Franklin Pier, the jail cell on the first floor. #Finkton Docks - Worker Induction Center - Upper floor, in the locked office on a desk (Five lockpicks required). #Finkton Proper, Plaza of Zeal - Good Time Club - Bottom floor of the club space, in the secluded bar on the counter, next to a "Free Sample" sign. #Finkton Proper, Plaza of Zeal - Clock Shop - Secret safe behind the larger clock o the wall (Three lockpicks required for the shop's door, Code Book required for Vox Cipher). #Shantytown - Food distributing area - On a food table (It will count as stealing if the player takes the Infusion before opening the Tear in the Bull House Impound, causing some civilians in the area to attack). #Bull Yard - Bull House Impound - Second floor office, inside a chest (Key required). #Bull Yard - Bull House Impound - Second floor, inside the locked storage room (Five lockpicks required). #Factory - Factory Docks - On a table in the room leading to The First Lady. Emporia #Port Prosperity - Port Prosperity Station - In a washbasin behind a locked gate (Three lockpicks required). #Grand Central Depot - The Salty Oyster - In the locked kitchen. (The Voxophone Sally! is required to able a switch under the Cash Register, which will open the kitchen). Downtown Emporia #Market District - In the locked Wilson Bros. & Company Bottling Works - By the window (Three lockpicks required). #Financial District - Bank of the Prophet - Executive Office, secret room, on the safe (Code Book required for Vox Cipher). #Market District - Lutece Labs - Second floor bedroom, on a table. Comstock House #Operating Theater - In the locked office - On the desk (Three lockpicks required). ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' There are four Infusions in Burial at Sea - Episode 1: Fontaine's Department Store #Menswear - The Daily Bread - Upper floor, in the bar. #Ladieswear - Jewlery - Appears along Splicers by the mannequins after the player enters the locked storage (Three lockpicks required). #The Pavilion - Fontaine Plasmids - Bottom floor, in the safe (Three lockpicks required). #The Pavilion - Prêt-à-Porter - In one of the dressing rooms (Old Man Winter required). Gallery Infusion Pickup.png|''Choosing between the upgrades.'' ainfusion.jpg|''An Infusion in'' Burial at Sea - Episode 1. Behind the Scenes *Infusions use the same selection mechanic as the removed Pot Luck Nostrum, which would have granted the player a choice between three permanent Gear-like upgrades. *At one point in development Booker's Shield was green rather than the yellow it finally became.I just found footage of one of my favorite bugs from the development of Bioshock Infinite. References de:Infusionen es:Infusión fr:Infusions ru:Эликсиры Category:BioShock Infinite Items Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Items